villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chaos (Sonic)
Chaos is a powerful water-based creature in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a mutated Chao and guardian of the Chaos Emeralds that takes the role of the main antagonist of Sonic Adventure, appears as a minor villain in his Perfect form as a boss in Sonic Generations, ''and appears as one of the secondary antagonists in ''Sonic Forces ''alongside Zavok and Metal Sonic. History Chaos was once a regular Chao, but became mutated by the power of the Chaos Emeralds. He became their guardian, as well as the guardian of the Chaos. One day, an ancient tribe of Echidna discovered the shrine, and wished to use the power of the emeralds to conquer the world. Tikal, daughter of Chief Pachacamac, stood in their way, telling them what they were doing was wrong. Pachacamac paid her no attention, and attacked the shrine. In the process, they attacked all the Chao who lived there. This enraged Chaos, who used the powers of the Negative Chaos Energy from the Emeralds to destroy the entire Echidna civilization. Tikal used the power of the Master Emerald to seal Chaos and herself away, before he could bring destruction to the rest of the world. ''Sonic Adventure Knuckles, the last surviving member of the Echidnas, was placed in charge of guarding the Master Emerald on Angel Island. He didn't know why, but regardless he knew it was his duty. One day, while dozing off, he awoke to the sight of a shattered Emerald, and a strange being, Chaos standing in front of him. Chaos got away, and Knuckles started his quest to repair the Master Emerald. Eggman was able to find Chaos, and made him his servant. As the story goes on, Eggman keeps feeding Chaos more and more Emeralds, until Sonic makes it onto Eggman's flying fortress the Egg Carrier, and defeat Chaos, knocking out the six Emeralds he had at that point. The Egg Carrier crashes, and Knuckles holds on to the Emeralds, thus ending the main story. Final Story Knuckles takes back all of the Emerald Shards, and the six Chaos Emeralds back to Angel Island, sending it back into the sky. As Eggman plots his revenge, Chaos finds and attacks him. Eggman flies to Angel Island to get Knuckles' help, but Chaos followed him and made quick work out of both of them. Sonic goes to see what is happening, and Knuckles tells him about Chaos' return. Sonic and Tails look for the final Chaos Emerald in the tornado, but Chaos gets to it before them. Using the power of the seven Emeralds, as he did thousands of years ago, he becomes Perfect Chaos. He floods the city of Station Square, and destroys everything in his path. Eggman, enraged that Chaos betrayed him, tries to use a new Egg Carrier to defeat him, but with a single blast Chaos rips the ship in two. Just when all seems lost, Tikal shows herself to Sonic, and tells him that they have to seal Chaos away before he could do any more damage. Sonic refuses, saying that if he is still angry it will just happen again. So, Sonic's friends gather the Emeralds, and Tails tells Sonic that Chaos only used the negative powers of the Emeralds, and that Sonic can still use the positive powers they posses. After this speech the Emeralds have their colors returned, and Sonic becomes Super Sonic. After Chaos is defeated, he calms down, and returns to his more friendly nature he had before the shrine was attacked. Pleased, Tikal thanks Sonic, and she and Chaos return into the Master Emerald. ''Sonic Generations'' Chaos reappears only as Perfect Chaos in the Station Square as a major boss from the classic Sonic game, Sonic Adventure. He starts to go on a rampage. Luckily, Sonic didn't need to use the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic and defeat Perfect Chaos. Sonic rushes and speeds up to Perfect Chaos's body, hitting his brain several times. After that, Perfect Chaos was defeated and sunken back into the water. ''Sonic Forces'' Chaos is set to appear in the upcoming game Sonic Forces as a minor antagonist. He will be paired with Metal Sonic, Shadow, Zavok, and the new villain Infinite as Eggman's minions after the Eggman Empire conquered the world. Forms Chaos 0 Chaos 0 is Chaos' first form. It is missing its tail (which had been swallowed along with a Chaos Emerald by Froggy), and possesses no Chaos Emeralds. This form of Chaos is considerably vulnerable despite its all-water composition, and can be defeated by striking its exposed brain. This form is fought only by Sonic in the beginning of his story. Chaos 1 Chaos with one Chaos Emerald. This form only features minor changes from the first form. Chaos's head becomes broader and one of his arms becomes bulkier, developing a rigid endoskeleton (with the Chaos Emerald at the center of the "hand") and pincer-like fingers. This form is never fought, but seen after Sonic or Tails defeats Eggman the first time and by Knuckles in the hotel before transforming into Chaos 2. Chaos 2 Chaos's third form with two Chaos Emeralds is identical to Chaos 1, but now both arms are bulky and boney. This form is only fought in Knuckles' story, in the hotel. Chaos 4 With four Emeralds, Chaos takes on a hunched dolphin-like form with a bony tail and fin-like protrusions in addition to his arms. He is found in the Mystic Ruins and can be fought with Sonic, Tails, or Knuckles. Chaos 6 With six Chaos Emeralds, Chaos undergoes a much more dramatic change. In addition to becoming larger, Chaos becomes arachnid-like with several eyes and tendrils, and regains his true tail from Froggy. In this form Chaos also moves his brain to the center of his body, making him considerably harder to damage. He is fought on the Egg Carrier, and can be fought by Sonic, Big, or Knuckles. Perfect Chaos After absorbing negative energy from all seven Emeralds. Chaos 0 takes on an immense reptilian form, and gains several new powers. In this form, Perfect Chaos can control far more water than before, and can create water tornadoes and fire lasers. This form was so powerful that he nearly managed to kill all the echidnas on Angel Island and flooded Station Square, leaving it in ruins. The form could only stopped by the power of Super Sonic, using the positive energy from the Chaos Emeralds against the titan. This form is also fought as the second boss of Sonic Generations, fighting Modern Sonic instead of Super Sonic. Appearances in other media ''Sonic X'' Chaos becomes the main villain in the Chaos Saga in the Sonic X anime. Much like Sonic Adventure',''' Chaos was revived by Dr. Eggman and gets stronger with each Chaos Emerald he obtain. Chaos also takes on the same forms as the video versions such as Chaos 0, Chaos 1, Chaos 2, Chaos 4, Chaos 6, and Perfect Chaos. Much like his video game counterpart, the anime Chaos was defeated by Super Sonic. ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Although Chaos does not appear in the game, he played a significant part in the backstory. Because Chaos destroyed the Knuckles Clan, it allowed their rivals, the Nocturnus Clan, to reign supreme in the ancient world before their civilization was pulled into the Twilight Cage. ''Mario & Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games'' An ice version of Perfect Chaos appears as an obstacle during Sonic's version of Dream Figure Skating. The only difference is that it wasn't actually hurting anyone and was mainly just there to be a part of the show. ''Lego Dimensions'' Chaos appears as the final boss in the Sonic the Hedgehog Level Pack of LEGO Dimensions, where a giant Chaos 0 attacks the Death Egg seeking the stolen Chaos Emeralds. It fought against Sonic until Sonic could turn into Super Sonic and defeat the monster. Trivia *Perfect Chaos resembles Biollante from the Godzilla franchise. *Perfect Chaos is the manifestation of the negative power of the Chaos Emeralds. *Chaos' 3rd and 5th form were never shown in anywhere in the differing Sonic continuities. *It's unknown where he and Tikal went to after the events of Sonic Adventure. *Chaos was labelled by Dr. Eggman as "the God of Destruction". Interestingly the character Beerus the Destroyer from the Dragon Ball series would be given this title. **This would be fitting since both series are often compared to one-another. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Elementals Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Cataclysm Category:Sonic Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mute Category:Amoral Category:Aliens Category:Anime Villains Category:Destroyers Category:One-Man Army Category:Traitor Category:Mutated Category:Mutants Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Unseen Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Remorseful Category:Evil from the past Category:Male Category:Guardians Category:Immortals Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Game Bosses Category:Ferals Category:Crossover Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Murderer Category:Game Changer